


Kissing Strangers (Open heart, open mind, Never know who you'll find)

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Lee Taeyong, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Idk what to tag this as, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Shy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong is very flirty and gay, doyoung is the cutest boy taeyong has ever met, idk taeyong likes to make doyoung flustered, inspired by a song, they meet in a bar lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: Taeyong knew this was a stupid idea, but he couldn't resist the ethereal yet, shy boy in front of him.And hey, He got a boyfriend out of this idea so i guess it all worked out for him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 23





	Kissing Strangers (Open heart, open mind, Never know who you'll find)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fic in a while, Sorry if my writing skills are still a little rusty T__T Im excited to get back into writing! I hope this fic isn't too bad, I'm actually quite happy with it, Please enjoy! <3

Taeyong's eyes scans the bar, He's not completely aware about what he is exactly doing, but he knows he has a goal, to kiss a cute boy, He doesn't know why he's so determined on this goal but he wants to do it anyway, He looks and looks until, Taeyong spots a beautiful boy, the most beautiful one he has ever seen, Taeyong strides over to where the unknown pretty boy was sitting, he sits next to him, and after asking the bartender for a drink he turns his body towards the boy, getting the other boys attention.

"I have never seen you around here, Are you new?" Taeyong asks, a confident handsome smirk on his face and fierce eyes, The other boys eyes widen and Taeyong thinks it's absolutely adorable, He loots like a bunny, he notes.  
"Oh, Um, I-its my first time here, i came here with a friend, but i don't really know where he went.. I'm Doyoung, by the way."  
"I'm Taeyong." Theres silence for a few seconds before Taeyong takes a deep breath, "Can I kiss you?"  
Doyoung freezes for a few moments before laughing softly, "What?"  
"I know we're strangers but you're so pretty and i have this urge to k-"  
"Yes, yes you can kiss me, Taeyong." Doyoung interrupts.  
Taeyong grins as he cups Doyoung's face, the bunny-looking boy has red cheeks, and pretty lips, Their faces get closer and their lips meet, Doyoung tastes sweet and the older boy can tell he is nervous but as their lips dance with each other Doyoung relaxes more, They pull away, panting slightly  
"That was my first kiss.." Doyoung says shyly

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I want to get to know you more." Taeyong asks in hopes the boy in front of him says yes, he felt sparks and butterflies after the kiss, and doyoung seems like the most perfect boy on the universe that taeyong wnats to protect and spend his days with, Doyoung nods and Taeyongs eyes shine brightly. They exchange numbers, Doyoung gives a taeyong a kiss on the cheek before they go their separate ways and leaves the bar

♡

Taeyong gets home happily and calls his best friends Jaehyun and Johnny about it, they congratulate him and they talk for awhile, and after they hang up, He texts doyoung, they discuss their date plan and Taeyong can practically see Doyoung's blushing face when taeyong suddenly starts flirting, like he always does, they chat until its around 11PM and they decide to get some sleep.

When it's time, Taeyong and Doyoung meet at a café, Owned by Doyoung's friend, Jungwoo. Taeyong buys iced coffee and muffins hoping Doyoung would enjoy it.  
Doyoung walks in and almost leaves Taeyong's mouth hanging open, In daylight, Doyoung looked even more like an actual angel, Doyoung is wearing a light caramel brown sweatshirt, nice pants and some round glasses, comfortable but absolutely beautiful, Doyoung find taeyong's table and taeyong waves as the younger, they both smile to each other when doyoung sits down, "I got you these, I'm not sure what you really like but I hope you enjoy these." Taeyong says, he is confident but he hasn't felt this nervous on a date in a long time, He really wants to make Doyoung his, since the bar, He felt deeply connected to Doyoung.

'These are my favorites, Thank you so much." Doyoungs voice is soft, taeyong thinks he can listen to it all day.

The date goes smoothly, So they plan more, they talk on a daily basis and now they know practically everything about each other.  
They fall in love with each other and their hearts bloom with happiness.  
So Taeyong decides it's time, He finally wants to make Doyoung his boyfriend, So he calls Doyoung and invites him over to his house and the younger agrees.

Taeyong pulls Doyoung into a hug when the door opens, Doyoung giggles softly and the older can feel his heart beat increase in speed.

Taeyong and Doyoung walk to the living room and sits, Taeyong grabs Doyoung's hands (Which are so pretty, Taeyong wants to hold them all day.) and looks straight into the younger's eyes which makes Doyoung blush and before Taeyong knows it, hes blabbering.

"I know we've only been on a couple dates but I really really like you and I really want you to be mine, you're perfect in every single way and I want to spend everyday with you So, will you be my boyfriend, Kim Doyoung?"

Doyoung eyes water but he nods his head fast, Taeyong grabs him by the waist and pulls him into a kiss. Taeyong smiles in the kiss and pulls away to wipe Doyoung's tears.

"Im forever yours, Taeyong" Doyoung says, trying his best not to stumble over his words.

"I love you so much, Doyoung." 

They spend then rest of the day together, Like nothing else matters.

To Taeyong, It's funny how it all started with a stupid idea to kiss a stranger, but he got a boyfriend out of this, the most perfect one at that, so I guess it all worked out for him.


End file.
